


[Podfic Experiment] Bonus Haikus

by greedy_dancer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, no editing, podfic experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: An unedited reading of three "Once More, with Feeling"-themed haikus, written by radio_silent.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic Experiment] Bonus Haikus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NeverBuffyMore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177252) by [radio_silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent). 



> I am an editing FREAK and have never posted anything that didn't have at least 3 filters or effects added to it... But for the Voiceteam challenge this week, we're supposed to try new things, so this is completely raw - I didn't even adjust for volume! 
> 
> However, a cleaned-up version IS coming soon :p

[** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Voiceteam%20misc/%5bPodfic%20Experiment%5d%20Bonus%20Haikus.mp3) (Length: 0:01:39)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the mouth noises :p


End file.
